Episode 23 Point 5
by Adri Herondale
Summary: WARNING: Rated M for some serious gore and death and cannibalism and such. If you've heard of the infamous Episode 23.5, you should know what this is about. This is just basically my own commentary on it along with original stuff from CreepyPasta.


So, recently, a friend has told me about the infamous Hetalia episode 23.5. I went on to FF and searched to see if anyone else had posted something on it; I found nothing and decided that I would like to post something on it.

For those who do not know, this is supposed to be a 'lost' Hetalia episode. Do I personally believe that this is a real episode? Not really. Someone added a story about it to CreepyPasta, so it's possible that it was made up, although the screenshots looked pretty legitimate.

Anyways, on to what the episode is about.

From what I've read and seen, the person who uploaded it to CreepyPasta- KyoKyo866- found it on a bootleg Hetalia disk. It was in between episodes 23 and 24- hence, the name 'Episode 23.5.' KyoKyo866 said that, and I quote, "_But there was another square choice like an episode, but there really wasn't a title next to it, saying what number it was or what the episode was about. Though it wasn't that it was untitled that caught my interest, but the screenshot of it. It was Italy smiling, looking upwards in a content daze (his eyes actually OPENED mind you!) with glistening eyes and what looked like sand, like perhaps he was laying on it."_

Of course, KyoKyo866 watched it, as I would have done and I'm sure many others would've. This person, who I'm going to assume is a 'she', stated that the episode was in Japanese without subtitles and the people who voiced them in the series voiced this... terrible thing.

I'm going to take a moment to say that I highly doubt this is a real episode. Not only could it have been made up- like I stated before- but this is from a BOOTLEG CD. KyoKyo866 mentioned that "_it wasn't the *best* quality, it was still quite pixelly from being ripped from a site then burned onto a disc, but it was okay, the sound just a tad muffled nothing too out of the ordinary." _I feel pretty certain that it's fake. Anyways:

She goes on to say that Germany, Japan, and Italy are still stranded on that island; Germany and Japan seem to be a bit upset and Italy is sunbathing. Germany and Japan start speaking and, of course, we have no idea what they're talking about because no subtitles. To quote KyoKyo866: _The two seemed to be chatting about something serious, Germany clutching his stomach from time to time in pain as Japan would nod and set a hand on his stomach as well. My guess was that they had run out of steady food on the item so they were starving._

Cheery, huh? Afterwards, Italy seemed to call out to them and wave; they waved back unenthusiastically. Japan and Germany were quite for a while, then Japan seemed to ask something that caused Germany to look at him in shock. Can you guess what Japan asked?

I, unfortunately, did guess. And I guessed correct.

**BEFORE I GO ON: I included a warning in the summary, but I feel I should include another one right now. If you cannot stand to read about death, gore, etc. etc. then STOP NOW. YOU DO NOT WANT TO GO ON. Just close out this story and go on with your human life. **

** If you do not take heed to my warning, then I cannot be blamed for ANYTHING. I did my job and stated what will be contained.**

** If you can take reading about gore and death and such, then good for you and just keep on. I can't promise you won't cry.**

Now that my quick warning is done with, can you guess what will happen? If you can, then you're most probably currently horrified. If you can't, then you have a good, pure, innocent mind that must not be tainted with evil. Moving on:

Japan asked something, Germany was shocked and exclaimed something only to be hushed be Japan and required to whisper the line instead. Now, by this time, I was thinking, _"Alright, now I'm positive Japan was saying what the fuck I thought he was."_ Japan repeated the question in a clearer, quiter tone. They talked about it for a while before reaching an agreement. KyoKyo said that, at the moment they made the agreement, Germany made the saddest expression she could imagine.

The scene changed to night, and the three were around a fire; Italy was asleep and the other two were awake. Since I don't feel like rewording this next part, I'll copy and paste it from CreepyPasta:

_In unison, the two stood up, going over to Italy and picking him up very carefully, not wanting to wake him up. At this point I was extremely confused, what were they planning to do with him? Were they going to a new location? Quietly, they shuffled the sleeping nation over to the ocean, and carefully set him in face down, Japan setting his hands over the others head so to keep it still below the water's surface. It didn't take long until Italy began to thrash around, bubbles popping furiously on the water next to his head, only having Japan press down harder while Germany was looking away with eyes closed and lip being bitten onto, hard._

I'm sure a few of you are shocked. Germany and Japan had just drowned Italy! Why in _the world_ would they do that?!

You're about to find out:

Japan had said something that KyoKyo recognized as 'Sorry, Italy.' Italy's limbs stopped thrashing after about fifteen seconds. Japan and Germany picked him up and brought him back to the shore, placing him beside the fire. Germany sat aside staring into the fire. Japan unsheathed his sword and knelt beside the dead Italy. He made a long incision from the base of Italy's neck down to his bellybutton, cutting it a bit more so he could flip back the skin to reveal the bloody organs of the dead nation.

KyoKyo states that she paused the TV for a moment, in total shock. To quote her:

_ I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. I mean, I read and look at gory Hetalia stuff… but seeing it down in Studio Deen's style, and done in official voices (or if its fake.. a really good artist and very good sound alikes), it was just way too surreal for me. And while I had the TV paused, I had a good chance to look at Italy's insides (god that sounds so weird as I type this), and they just looked so _real. _Not that they were hypercammed but as if the artist had stared at the inside anatomy of a person for hours, drawing every little curve to making it realistic._

_ I wanted to stop watching, I wanted to just turn it off and abandon that TV with the DVD inside. But I was already too far in; I had to see this through to the end. It would haunt me for the rest of my life if I stopped here. After taking a short breather and drinking some water, I pressed play on my remote to resume the madness._

Japan slid his hand into Italy and pulled out what she thought was his liver. Japan set it aside and took out both of Italy's kidneys.

**I know you're probably annoyed with my interruptions, but I seriously feel you should all be cautious of my earlier warning. This stuff is pretty gory and sad. Trust me, it gets worse:**

_Once more, after a seemingly long period of time, Germany pulled the now cooked liver from the fire while handing Japan - who accepted it with his arms still blood smeared - a kidney. Both of them were in silence before Japan murmured 'itadakimasu' and both took a large bite from it. Ugh it still makes me feel weird when I think about seeing that scene… but that lightheadedness faded as I heard something that made me gasp._

_ '….Doitsu?...Nihon?...'_

Whoa... Just... whoa. Anyways, on to the rest of what she said (since this is going to be quite of bit of a quoted section, I won't italicize it):

"They both turned in shock, the camera panning over to show that Italy was awake. What!? How was he awake?! They drowned him! Or was he just unconscious? Hell, I wasn't even sure what was going on, and it seemed like the other two had no idea either. Germany and Japan tried to explain themselves, but Italy began to grow more panicked, slowly getting what was happening and he began to scream, in pain, fear, sadness, I couldn't even pinpoint what emotion was there. But it was so weird to hear him like that, it almost sounded like the man voicing him was in a large amount of pain himself.

Germany and Japan went over him, trying to get him to be quiet. Though after the large confusion of everyone yelling at once, Germany was the one to finally scream for everyone to be quiet, shaking Italy to try to make him quiet, resulting to just tugging the curl to make him stop momentarily. At this point, when I should have laughed, I was practically at the point of tears.

Germany talked, trying to appear strong and try to explain their situation. My guess of the situation was, there was no food left, so they were going to eat Italy since he was the weakest. Though he was a nation, right? They were all nations! Why did they have to resort to that? Was that why Italy woke up?

Soon enough, Italy gave an understanding nod, whimpering in pain and fear as well. He sputtered out something, pausing at a point to cough, blood drooling down his chin. Now it was Japan's turn to talk, seeming to try to comfort him in a soothing tone. And after his small speech, Italy nodded once more before looking down, seeing that Germany was gripping his hand tightly. With another nod from the German and Japanese nation, Japan went back over and scooped his hand into his now somewhat functioning body, pulling and cutting out his spleen and setting it aside.

Italy almost screamed, reduced to a sort of mixture of whimpering and sobbing, the camera cut to a view of his and Germany's hand becoming more constricted against each other. The shot panned up to the frowning Germany, who once glanced to Japans work before speaking again, calling Italy's attention. He spoke for a bit, trying to smile, and soon Italy smiled back at him, for once in the series actually opening his eyes to reveal their golden honey color and called him the familiar word he used to call him 'captain'.

Then there was a time skip of soon a large portion of organs lying on Italy's jacket, things I could recognize being intestines, pancreas, bladder, practically everything but the brain, lungs and heart. Japan wiped an arm to his forehead, smearing it with blood accidentally before impaling them on sticks and sticking near the fire. He turned back to Germany, who was still holding Italy's hand. He crawled over to get a closer look, and Italy had seemed to pass on again, his eyes lightly glistening and staring blankly upwards with a small smile on his head."

I'm going to stop here.

You guys get the point.

I really don't understand why I felt the need to write this and add it to FF, but I did. Maybe to raise awareness of this? I'm not sure. I just hope you guys don't hate me for it; although, to be fair,** I DID INCLUDE WARNINGS**. You would have to be an idiot to ignore those warnings and then send me hate mail.

I'd completely understand if you were in tears right now; I didn't cry immediately, but I did break down later on.

I'm sorry you had to go through this, but you shouldn't hate the series. Like I said twice before, I feel this 'episode' is a fake. But, I'd get it if you never say 'I want Italian for dinner tonight!' ever again.

This has been a 2,091 word message from Adri.

-Adri.

* * *

Here's a link to KyoKyo's story about it! Why not go give hers a read and review?  
s/8202134/1/Axis-Powers-Hetalia-Episode-23-5


End file.
